


Pranks in the Office

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Office Sex, office Christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Spiked punch and photocopier rooms can always lead to a fun evening!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Much love to everyone who is reviewing these stories! I greatly appreciate it! :)
> 
> Title: Pranks in the Office  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Draco and Pansy  
> Summary: Spiked punch and photocopier rooms can always lead to a fun evening!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"I dare you," she whispered in his ear causing him to jump in his seat followed by a sigh.

"Merlin, Pansy," Draco hissed as he spun around in his chair, "Don't sneak up on a man who's hard at work."

"Point one out to me and I won't do it again," she quipped with a wink and a smirk.

Draco glared at her as he flipped her off, "Bugger off, Pansy."

She rolled her eyes at him and replied, "Come on, you don't mean that."

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled softly before pushing her away.

"I told you," he growled as he looked at her sternly, "Not at work."

"No one's gonna know," she whispered suggestively, "Besides, don't you think it'd be fun to fool around at work?"

"No and I won't tell you again," he replied sternly as he furrowed his brow, "Can't you just behave until we get home?"

"I suppose," she sighed, "But we have the Christmas party tonight, which is why I'm here actually."

He quirked his eyebrow at her, urging her to continue with her explanation.

"I know you keep a flask of the good stuff in your desk, so I dare you to spike the punch tonight. You know Mr. MacEntire won't allow for alcohol to be present, so what he doesn't know won't hurt him," she told him, "So what do you think?"

A wicked smile grew on his face as he replied, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Good. Alright, I'll see you later," she said, blowing a kiss in his direction before sauntering back to her desk with an extra swing in her hips as she walked. Draco laughed to himself as he watched her for a few moments.

* * *

They walked hand in hand into the giant space that Draco had thought their office had rented for the Christmas Party. The room was decorated to make it look like a small backwoods Country Christmas. There was a small little cabin set up in the corner for picture to be taken in front of with lights and fake snow donning the roof. There was a backdrop of a snow covered forest hanging up as well.

"This is so adorable," Pansy squealed as she looked around and squeezed Draco's hand with a big smile on her face.

Draco just laughed as he watched her eyes sparkle brighter than he had ever seen. One of the many things he loved about her.

"Who'd have ever thought that we had all this empty space available in some random building available to rent for the evening," he remarked, causing Pansy to smack him lightly on the arm.

"It's the lobby, darling," she scolded. The face Draco made in response to her statement caused her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Really? I must not pay attention when I come in to work in the morning," he huffed, "Usually I haven't had any coffee yet."

"Oh hush. There's no excuse for you," she replied, "I'm going to go find our table if you want to get us some punch."

She winked at him before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and nodded as she walked away in search of their table. He patted the small flask that he had hidden in his suit jacket before walking over towards the community punch bowl.

Quickly scanning the room to make sure no one was watching him, Draco slipped the flask out of his pocket. He opened it quickly and dumped the entire contents into the bowl. He grabbed the ladle and spun it around twice before scooping out a cup from himself and one for Pansy.

He smiled as he walked back towards Pansy, who had a wicked grin on her own face. She happily took the cup from his hand and took a sip.

"Perfect," she whispered before she took a second sip.

Draco pulled out the chair beside her and sat down before taking a sip of his own glass. He looked at it momentarily before he spoke, "Could be a little stronger."

Pansy quirked her eyebrow at him as she watched him pull a second flask out his jacket. Her eyes widened in excitement as she watched him pour a little more from the flask into his glass before dumping some more into her class as well.

He winked at her and offered his glass to her to toast to the evening. Both of them laughing quietly to themselves as they clinked their glasses.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Mr. MacEntire had made his annual holiday greeting and quick announcements that came from headquarters about the predicted outcomes for the next year. He also made his traditional reminder that the evening was to be a sober one, especially since they were getting into their busiest time of year, although he had a slight slur to his words. No one really seemed to notice because they too were slurring a few of their words. They all just laughed it off to the idea that they were having such a fun time that it didn't matter what they had to say.

Draco and Pansy had been giggling to themselves throughout Mr. MacEntire's entire speech. It had earned them a few glares from their fellow employees, which led them to laugh a little louder, just to see what the person would do. Each of them just rolled their eyes and brought their focus back to Mr. MacEntire's speech.

After dinner had been served and everyone was just socializing, Pansy got a brilliant idea. She went in search of Draco and she found him talking to his boss, but the conversation seemed to be about over so it was the perfect time for a little distraction.

She tapped Draco on the shoulder and smiled as he turned to look at her.

"Hey, Pansy," he grinned and turned back to his boss, "Excuse me."

He placed an arm around her waist and they pair walked away.

Stopping just beside their table, he asked, "Thanks for rescuing me back there. What did you need?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," she smirked, taking his hand and dragging him towards the elevator. He quirked his eyebrow, but shrugged and followed her quickly.

"Where are we going?" he asked as soon as the door to the elevator closed.

"To the copier room," she mumbled as she began covering his neck in kisses, desperately trying to distract him from thinking, but unfortunately it was to no avail.

"The copier room? Why?" he asked puzzled as he attempted to pull her off his neck so he could talk to her.

She sighed and leaned back to look at him, "Because the copier room is the one room on our floor that has no cameras and I was thinking…" she began to trail off as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips, 'that maybe we could have a little fun at the office. While everyone is distracted downstairs."

Before he could respond her lips were crashing into his and her tongue invaded his mouth. Her body just seemed to melt into his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She melted into the kiss when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close to her.

When the elevator doors opened, she interlaced her fingers in his, pulling him through the door, and down the hall towards the copier room. Before she could pull him into the room, Draco stopped in his tracks and pulled her into his arms. His lips crashed into hers as his hands began to lift up the hem of her sweater and his fingers making their way to the top of her leggings. Once at their destination, he slowly started to curl his fingers inside the waistband as he led her backwards inside.

Slowly Draco trailed kisses down her body until he was eye level with the waistband of her leggings and he began to slowly pull them down her legs, placing tender kisses in their wake. Once he got them and her booties out of the way, he kissed back up her leg. His fingers looped inside the lace of her thong as he pulled it quickly down her leg and tossed it behind him before coming back up from his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked her up and carried her over to the open copier and gently set her back down. Her thighs draped over the control buttons for the machine.

He crashed his lips into hers as he began to pull the sweater up over her head and she began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Once her sweater was out of the way, Draco trailed kisses down her neck and gently nibbled along her collarbone. Smiling as a trail of curse words fell out of Pansy's mouth as his fingers found their way to her glistening fold and gently rubbing her clit. Neither one of them heard the beeping sounds coming from the copier beneath them.

"Stop teasing," she moaned as she gripped his hair pulling his attention away from her neck.

"You mean you don't like this?" he asked slyly as he slipped a finger into her core.

"Draco," she moaned again.

"Yes, Pansy?" he grinned as he moved his finger in and out, slowly adding a second which made her to buck against his palm. He was getting more enjoyment out of watching her face twist as he brought her right to the brink.

"Draaaacccooooo," she pleaded.

"Use your words," he replied sternly as his fingers stopped and began to slide out slowly, "What do you want from me, Pansy?"

She tried to steady her breathing, but she was so close. _Damn it, why didn't he just let her finish? What did he want her to say?_ All the words in her brain were completely scrambled, she could only focus on one thing and that was getting over that edge that he had brought her to, with or without his help. She slipped her free hand down to gently rub her own clit, but she didn't get the chance to do anything. He grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No, no, no. That's my job," he hummed, "Use your words. What do you need from me?"

"Fuck me," she begged as she scooted herself closer to him.

"Gladly," Draco said with an evil grin as he slipped his hand in between them to undo the zipper on his trousers and pull his hardening cock out of the confines of his pants.

"Best. Christmas. Party. Ever," he said as he sheathed himself in her glistening core, causing a moan to escape Pansy's lips before he captured her lips in his.

* * *

"Draco?" she asked as she gathered her clothing into one spot and began to redress quickly slipping on her socks.

"Yeah?" he said as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Where'd my panties go?" she replied slightly concerned.

Draco shrugged, "I'm not sure. Does it really matter?"

Pansy thought about it for a second, "I guess not."

Quickly she pulled her leggings back on and slipped her sweater over her head. Picking up her shoes from the floor, she looked over at Draco and smiled. He was everything she could ask for in her life.

"Ready to go back downstairs?" he asked extending a hand to her. She nodded and took his hand. Slowly they walked back towards the elevator where they enjoyed one last kiss before arriving back downstairs with the rest of the party. No one had even noticed that they had gone missing.

* * *

Little did they know that upstairs in the photocopier's tray was a collection of scans. The scans were of something that a normal person would not want to be left lying around unless they were planning to play a prank on their fellow coworkers.


End file.
